


Never let a fool kiss you

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, First Kiss, Garak's lies and obfuscations bite him in the arse, Humour, Insecure Julian, Kissing, M/M, Sewing, The bridge crew finds out, WRITING EXCERCISE, at least this time, chapter 4 is a comic, ficlets in no particular order, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Ficlets about Julian and Garak kissing. In no particular order (yet).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.
> 
> Not so much murmuring though

Finally, was the only thought on Garak's mind, when his and Julian's lips locked in a deep, albeit human kiss. But the Cardassian had to admit it was highly enjoyable despite the fact that it lacked the subtelty of a jinss'ayt, the customary Cardassian hand caressing between lovers. There was something off putting though. Julian was still talking. And Garak had no idea what he was saying. There was just mumbling against his lips. He put a bit distance between their mouths, but not too much. Their noses were still touching.

"My Dear, why are you talking?"

Julian looked at him out of hooded eyes, as if he was captured in a sensual dream. It was quite an appealing look. And the bastard knew it if his smirk was any indication. Garak rolled his eyes while Julian dragged the peak of his nose over the Cardassian's cheek next to his ear.

"May, may, and here I thought talking was considered flirtious..."

A lick on Garak's ear ridge.

"Foreplay?"

Julian's lips brushed where his tongue had just been.

"Arrrousing?"

"Julian, dear, there are moments where one must talk and there are times, when you just shut up."

Julian smiled smugly at the Cardassian. His lips, thorougly kissed, were glistening with saliva.

"Make me."

And Garak did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward

It had been one of Julian's most intensive making out sessions. Sensual, arrousing but also gently and never demanding. His desire still simmered under his skin but it seemed that neither him nor Garak felt any need to consumate this desire. Still laying close to each other on the Doctor's bed, head to head, breathing heavily, Julian was unable to open his eyes. If he was honest with himself he didn't particularly want to. Who knew what he would see on Garaks face. A hand caressed Julian's cheek and he smiled, eyes still closed.

"Is everything alright, Dear?"

The Human nodded, burrowing deeper into Garak's neck.

"Is there a reason why you won't open your eyes?"

Julian stiffened slightly. And he knew it wouldn't get passed Garak but he hoped that the Cardassian would let it go.

"Dear, it seems that something's troubling you."

Not so much luck. For someone so secretive he could be annoingly noisy. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid that when I open my eyes you'll be gone and all of it has just been a crazy but wonderful dream. Or worse you'll be laughing at me. The guilable naive Starfleet Doctor falling for the spy."

Garak's hand, which had now found its way into Julian's hair, caressed the Human's skalp gently.

"Now when I have ever given you the feeling..."

"You should not tell the same lie twice, remember."

Julian didn't know exactly where these doubts came from. This bone deep insecurity that flared up again and again. To his surprise Garak winced.

"My dear Julian, then there's only one way out of this conendrum. You have to trust me that my body and my kisses tell the truth when my voice can't and my mouth seems to lie."

Julian finally looked up and the affection he saw in Garak's eyes took his breath away. Tears shot in the Human's eyes which he tried to hide by burrowing his face again into the crook of Garak's neck.

"I'm sorry, Garak. I'm so sorry."

But Garak just held him and continued to card his hand into Julian's locks. For once Julian felt his hopes rising and he smiled into Garak's neck ridges. Oh, yes, for once he had a very good feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.

Garak felt as if he had been reading this briefing for hours. He felt a headache manifesting in behind his frontal ridges. The reports from his home world were disturbing to say the least. His ascencion to leader of Cardassia hadn't made Dukat any more competent than he had been before. Which hadn't been much to begin with. He danced for the Dominion as he did for the Military or the Depata Council. A leaf in the wind indeed. Garak yawned.

Suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his arm.

"Hey, Garak."

Garak smiled and presented his cheek for the Doctor to kiss. It took a second before Julian complied, just enough for the Cardassian to remember where he was. It was too late though. The damage or better the kiss had already been done. Garak had never been more grateful for his extensive training in body control and the maintaining of facial expressions. Although that had probably not been in Tain's mind when he'd sent Garak to Bamarren. It couldn't be helped now.

Time to face the music, as the Terrans liked tosaya and he looked at the people gathered around for the war meeting. Argh, Commander Dax was positively cooing and the Chief. Well, he looked as he had bitten into one of those sour yellow fruits Terrans liked to force on their children when sick. As did Colonel Kira, just deadlier. Odo just looked like Odo did. It was not possible to descern if he approved or not. He definetly didn’t approve the disruption. Captain Sisko on the other hand seemed... delighted. Surprisingly. And Julian, his dear Doctor, was red as a kjass'lt fruit.

"Yeah, Garak... And I... Well, we are kind of... You know... An item."

Garak rolled his eyes at his partner's stuttering, as Jadzia hollered "I knew it!"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Garak, it's been a long day."

The Cardassian patted Julian's arm.

"Don't worry, my Dear. They had to find out at some point."

Captain Sisko cleared his throat and called to order.

"Now, before we start our meeting, we need to clear a few things. For security reasons."

Garak raised an eye ridge.

"How long since that item you mentioned came into existence?"

The Cardassian narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see how this is relevant for..."

"Four months, sir." Julian answered. Federaji honesty biting him in the arse. Again.

"Damn!"

Sisko slammed his flat hand onto the table.  
Everyone in the wardroom straightened up. Julian even jumped a little in his seat. Garak's glare at the Captain intensived.

"Now, sir..." the Chief began, obviously distressed for his best friend, but Sisko held up his hand and silenced him.

"Excuse my outburst. It was highly inapropriate. But this means I just lost quite an amount of holodeck hours to Kasidy. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Uh", said the Doctor unintelligently.

Garak gave into the temptation and let his head fall into his hands. He was surrounded by imbeciles. Commander Dax's shriek when she fell off the stool laughing didn't help improving the Cardassian's opinion of them all. They were all doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by [SecretLyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe).
> 
> "Kissing in garak's shop and having someone walk in on them... Probably jadzia because jadzia."
> 
> Not written but drawn. I hope you like it.


	5. Sarcasm and needlework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a kiss to distract someone from doing something."
> 
> There's so much going on that I barely have time for fanworks and when I do, drawing mostly wins. Hopefully I'll have a bit of time during my easter holidays to work on my other WIPs. They haven't been forgotten I just seem unable to write the next parts.
> 
> But here's a very small kissy ditty I wrote while I was on the bus in the course of the last week. I hope you like it.

"What are you doing?"

Julian peered over Garak's work table to see what the Cardassian was working on.

"Sewing" came the muffled answer between the pins the tailor held in his mouth.

Garak's grumpy answer made Julian roll his eyes.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." he replied dryly.

At that the Cardassian raised his eyes and pinned the doctor with an unemotional stare. Damn him, no way for Julian to know what he really felt.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, dear." Garak had pinned the last of the pins onto the fabric, so the tailor's patronising tone was clearly audible.

"But it does suit you?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally." The doctor wanted nothing more than to wipe the Cardassians smirk from his face.

"Don't pout, dear." Garak was now inserting a thread into the eye of a needle while peering through his lashes.

"Why do you insist to sew from hand when you could use a sewing skimmer?"

Garak put down the needle and thread and glared at the doctor.

"Is there something you wanted, doctor?"

Julian batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, you."

The extensive eyeroll that followed fascinated the human on a medical level.

"I have work to do!"

Julian was getting exasperated, his hands gesticulating in desperation.

"Garak you have been doing whatever you've been doing for over a week and I have barely seen you. It's 0200 hours and you're still working! I've been lonely in the dark for days..."

He couldn't say more because suddenly there where lips on his own and a tongue stroking his mouth cavity. The kiss took Julian completely by surprise and his hands stopped midair. His eyes were wide open. After the shock subsided he grabbed his boyfriends face and kissed him back with gusto.

"Are you feeling better now?" Garak's eye ridges had risen but the tone was fond. For a second Julian was light-headed from the intensity of the kiss and it took a moment till he found his voice again.

"It would be a lost cause to tell you that working these kinds of hours is detrimental to your health, wouldn't it?" Julian's hands were still on Garak's face and the human started to stroke the thin ridges which followed the Cardassian's cheekbones.

"I think I could be persuaded to leave my needlework for today. Let's go home."

Julian felt his lips spread into a radiant smile at his boyfriends words. And Garak's expression mirrored his own.

"Yes, let's go home."


End file.
